30 Minutes in Heaven: Host Club Style!
by Peaceful-Wanderer
Summary: The Host Club and various others are playing a late night game of "30 Minutes in Heaven" Who will get paired with who? Not recommened for those who don't like yaoi. It's minor but yaoi is yaoi. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**HAHA!!!!! HERE GOES CHAPTER 1 OF "30 MINUTES IN HEAVEN: OURAN HOST CLUB STYLE!!!!" THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!!**

**Chapter 1: Why Are We Playing This Game!?**

Tamaki tiptoed quietly through the halls, hoping that no one would notice him passing by. It was pass curfew and he already had everyone at the party, except for the ever conservative Haruhi. It was past midnight and the halls were dark and were only lit by the huge windows that let in the moonlight from outside. He had finally found Haruhi's room.

'It's time for Operation: Kidnap the Girl Who Dresses like a Guy!!!' thought Tamaki

He slowly opened the door, avoiding all noise that he might cause. Haruhi was a light sleeper and can be easy awaken with the slightest noise; he knew that he only had one chance. He walked up to Haruhi's bed and saw that Haruhi was very deep in her sleep. You don't see that often. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a random shirt. 'How original…' thought Tamaki.

He carefully put the sack over her head, tied her hands together, and gagged her mouth so that no one would be able to hear her scream. The moment he put the gag inside her mouth, she panicked, then settled back to sleep. That scared the crap out of Tamaki, he was afraid that she slap him and beat him to a pulp. He gave out a sigh and continued about his business. He made the long, dangerous trek back to the other room, afraid that Haruhi would wake up and leave.

'I'm almost there…' thought Tamaki as he reached for the door knob. He didn't think that Haruhi was that heavy, that is until he had her on his back for god knows how long…if he would've known about how heavy she really was, he would've brought backup. He turned the door knob and opened the door. He saw that everything was set and that everyone was ready to play, everyone except Haruhi though. He put her on the ground, took off the sack, and counted down to zero on his fingers. As soon as he hit zero everyone shouted, "RISE AND SHINE, HARUHI!!!!" Haruhi woke up in a jolt. She didn't expect that to happen. She looked around and saw that everyone in the host club and a few of their clients were there.

"What the~" Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence, since Kyoya was probably thinking to raise her debt, if she wouldn't cooperate. She already has an ¥8,000,000 debt; she didn't want to add anymore to that debt and wants to pay it off as soon as possible.

"Hello, Haruhi!!!!!" said Tamaki, "We're going to play a fun game called 30 minutes in heaven!!!! Wanna play??"

"……why did you bring me along? I didn't ask to be part of this." Said Haruhi

"Because it wouldn't be fun without you!!! And Kyoya said that he'd raise your debt if you didn't play."

'Darn that Kyoya…' she looked over and saw that the "Demon Lord" was looking straight at her. Everyone was in their PJs…apparently it was past curfew.

"Please!!!!!!!! Will you play?????" asked Tamaki with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, and then looked over at Kyoya, who apparently had his calculator out to calculate her debt. She looked back and forth, until she finally said, "Like I have any other choice." She shrugged as she said those words.

'I can't believe I'm actually going to go along with this.' She put her head in her hands as sign of stupidity.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up out of nowhere with a hat and shouted aloud, "Everyone pick out an item from the hat!!!!!"

They passed the hat around and everyone in the room picked out an item. Once the hat got to Haruhi, she picked out a picture of a red rose.

'…a rose…' thought Haruhi

"LET'S START!!!!!! 30 MINUTES IN HEAVEN" shouted Tamaki as he pointed into the air while making an epic pose.

**HAHA!!!! WHO WILL BE THE FIRST PAIR!?!? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! JK! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**THE FIRST PAIRING!!!! WHO WILL IT BE???? OMG!!!! IT'S…I'M NOT TELLING. ^_^ HEHE ENJOY**

Tamaki had a list of what items were in the hat, but didn't who they stood for. There were only 5 different items, all of them pictures, because it was the males that put the pictures in the hat, and the females would one picture representing each male. Tamaki's brain started to hurt, because of all the math, but he shrugged it off and continued. Because it was going to be the first pair and no one was going to volunteer. So, he decided to call an item from out of the hat. He started with the guys' side of the list, "Umm…who has a picture of a purple rose?"

Renge stood up nervously, wondering who she'd be paired up with. Just when she was starting to lose her patience, Kyoya stood up and revealed that his picture was of that of a purple rose as well. At the sight of it Renge's jaw dropped and Renge was jammed into Tamaki's closet along with Kyoya. The closet was dark and was only lit by light that came from the crack from under the door. They were going to be stuck there for half an hour. Renge looked over at Kyoya, with the very little light that was present and said, "Kyoya-kun…" Renge snuggled against Kyoya in hopes that he would kiss her. But instead Kyoya, being a technology addict, took out his laptop and started to type down some complicated business stuff. Renge was pissed off, here was her time to finally make out with Kyoya and he's typing!! 'How rude.' Thought Renge

Renge got closer to Kyoya; this time she actually attempted the kiss. She was just millimeters away from his cheek, and then he shoved her away and said,"I'm busy." That really hit a nerve. So before even 3 of the 30 minutes had passed, Renge kicked the previously locked closet door down and yelled, "HE WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!"

She went back to her seat with tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone turned their heads to Kyoya, who they saw was typing away like nothing had happened. Kyoya finally noticed the staring and said, "I'm sorry, but I had an important matter to attend to."

"Couldn't it have waited?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah! You broke that girl's heart!!!!" added Hikaru

After hearing the comment, Tamaki froze; his eyes grew wide, grabbed Kyoya by the collar of his shirt, and yelled, "Mother!!!! How could you break this girl's heart?! It's not host-like!"

Tamaki walked over to Renge, gave her a rose and said in a charming voice, "I'm so sorry, my lady. Please forgive Kyoya's behavior?" Renge looked at Tamaki and said, "Thank you, Tamaki-sempai."

"Can we continue?" asked Mori

"Yes we can." Answered Tamaki

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. REASON BEING: NOT MUCH HAPPENED BETWEEN KYOYA AND RENGE. BUT HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. EMPHASIS ON HOPEFULLY!!! I CAN'T PROMISE IT, BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST.**

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
